Star Wars The Old Republic: Flash of the Lightning Empress
by SDF3
Summary: The chronicle of the Nepthys, Empress of Zakuul and Commander of the Eternal Alliance. The following details her rise to power while maintaining her morals and integrity in cold, callous galaxy. Follows the light-side telling of the Sith Inquisitor storyline all the way to War for Iokath with changes to storyline based on personal preference.


Star Wars the Old Republic:

 _The Empress of Lightning_

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

 _The SITH EMPIRE has won a major victory against the Galactic Republic and its Jedi guardians, conquering and enslaving many new worlds._ "

 _With a fragile peace in place, the Empire sends its slaves to the ancient Sith stronghold of KORRIBAN, hoping to unearth relics of vast power that can be used to dominate the galaxy._

 _One slave, born during the waning years of the Great Galactic War, seeks out her mysterious elder after a long day of labor…_

Outside the excavation site of large ruddy pyramid, an emaciated figure trudges away having completed her labor for the day. She hunches over as she begins her march towards the slave camp, careful to protect her rations from the day. Her luminous, magenta eyes dart nervously around her wary of the vicious predators that could leap out at a moment's notice. As she nears the camp, she relaxes only slightly around her fellow laborers, aware that a greedy slave can be as bloodthirsty as a Tuk'kata. Keeping her head down, trying not draw attention to herself, she keeps her pace heading towards the other end of the camp. She starts to relax feeling more comforted knowing that Papa D'Wan would be there to talk to her. She slowly starts to smile and look up, when a large intimidating human with scars on his face walked into her path.

The man looked down her and menacingly smiled as he stated, "Why Nepthys, how kind of you to bring extra rations for me all the way from the site. I will be sure to give your mother my regards." He then pushed the young girl to the ground and picked up the ration packs dropped out of her hands as she fell.

"Ruk! Please you already took my morning meal, have mercy!"

"Mercy! Heh! What it is it the Sith say again… Oh yes, mercy is for the weak!" He sneers at her and begins to turn away only for a bald, elderly man wearing the same well-worn slave uniform to tap him on the back.

"My, my… what's all this commotion about younglings?" he asked.

"Mind your own business old man," Ruk menaced.

"Of course Ruk, far be it from me to meddle surely," he slowly lifted his hand and waived it in front while continuing, "this little one is insignificant. You can return her scant meal to her."

Ruk's face suddenly turned blank and, as if hypnotized, he repeated "The little one is insignificant. I can return her scnat meal to her."

He blinked and regained his composure. Then he looked down at the young slave and scowled. "Yeah that right you little nobody." He then threw the pack down in the dust. "Enjoy you food worm." He then trudged away with a triumphant grin on his face.

Nepthys brushed her knee-length, shaggy, silver hair from her eyes as she picked up the food from the ground.

D'wan came over to her and lent her hand to help her stand up.

"Are you all right, child?" he asked as she stood.

"Fine Papa, this isn't the first time Ruk has targeted me for his bullying." Nepthys responded.

"Do not make light of his behavior! That man is dangerous and if he has been singling you it is not without purpose."

"What purpose? I am one of over one hundred slaves on the site, no one special."

"My girl you are the most special light on this planet. At least to this old fool"

She giggled as the old man led her back to the fire in front of his tent. She sat down and began to eat the tasteless rations as if it was the last meal she would ever have.

"In all seriousness, " D'wan began, "watch out for Ruk I've seen him eying you in camp and it disturbs me"

"I'll be careful, " she responded dutifully and continued to eat.

"Good, now then you came here for a reason girl let's have it."

She chewing, took a quick look around for any witnesses, and pulled out a black pyramidal object. Upon seeing it D'wan's eyes opened wide. He grabbed the girl by shoulders and hurriedly ushered her into his tent.

Then he an excited but hushed tone, he sternly asked, "Nepthys! Why did you bring this from the dig site! If the overseers see this-"

"I had to Papa D'wan! It talked to me!," she defended.

Startled, D'wan let her go and stuttered ,"It t-talked? How did you- No, how could you-"

"It true! When I picked it up I heard a voice, it told me that it could show me how to be free!"

"Free? What to do you mean?"

"It said that '"through victory the chains are broken -"

"The Force shall set me free..."D'wan completed in a mournful tone.

D'Wan looked down on the holocron and mournfully.

"Papa? What's wrong?" Nepthys inquired concerned.

"Nothing child... Nothing."

He recomposed himself and looked at her sternly, "Tomorrow you will return the holocron to the dig site and you will forget its existence. Nothing good comes from the Sith and their dangerous toys."

Nephtys sighed and hung her head. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

"Not quite daughter, " he corrected. "such risky behaviour worries me but your youth can be forgiven. However, I urge you to exercise more caution, the overseers are not the only thing to fear on this planet."

"Yes sir," she replied obediently.

"Good now, finish up and get some sleep. You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

She nodded and ate the rest of her meal as D'Wan stepped out the tent. Outside he stared into the night sky in deep contemplation. "It spoke to her... did it choose her specifically or was it looking for anyone that could free it? Maybe it's time to contact the- No! Not yet, but the girl must taught how to hide her sensitivity before her abilities develop. I have to keep her hidden until we're ready to leave this nightmare."


End file.
